


(fanvid) Au Revoir

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work as partner, they love each other, and they will grow old together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanvid) Au Revoir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimar: 
> 
> All the image and sound clips belong to their owners.  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> I own nothing but love.
> 
> You may not take this video apart and use clips ripped from it in your own creations.  
> Please do not pass this video off as your own. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: 
> 
> Here is the story line:
> 
> Finch and Reese work together to help POI, and they fall in love, take care of each other. They know this job has great danger, but as so many times Reese gets badly injured, Finch can't do this anymore. He can't take any chance to lose John, though the price might be he himself leaving for good. With enormous guilt Finch tells goodbye, and disappear from the libaray, away from John's life. 
> 
> Still can't get over 3x12 easily, and 3x13...

Title: Au Revoir  
Song: Hurt by 2Cellos  
Vidder: @水蓝色的鱼Doris  
Fandom: Person of Interest(TV Series 2011)  
Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese  
Rating: PG  
   
Warning:  
PG for Canon-Typical Violence   
 

Here is thumbnail:

  

 

  

Preview on Youtube:

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgZDUevrOLY>

 

Here is the complete vid on TuDou Online:

<http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/b_Gh7bXBONE/>

  

Youtube is blocked out of China Mainland, the proxy is very very very unstable and I tried many times to upload the complete one, all failed, only this opening could work. : (  
   
But I don’t know whether it can play outside China  _(:з」∠)_ 

  

Tumblr:

<http://lzqsk.tumblr.com/post/76726231471>


End file.
